guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cwong
stop posting builds on the premade build page, that is not the place for it --''Lemming64'' 17:40, 7 January 2007 (CST) : More helpfully, that article documents the old premade build feature that used to be in the game, and is not meant for displaying new builds. If you want to post a build, make a new article according to and formatting/Builds. — Biscuits (talk ) 03:56, 9 January 2007 (CST) Vandalism Please stop vandalising favored builds. Zerak-Tul 21:49, 13 January 2007 (CST) Reverts Please, stop reverting Build:N/Mo_Solo_SS_Necromancer. By doing so you are breaking GW:1RV. Either discuss it on the talk page of the article, or bring it to the attention of an admin. But whatever you do, stop reverting! --Dirigible 22:13, 13 January 2007 (CST) :About your changes to Build:N/Mo_Solo_SS_Necromancer. I took a look through the history of that article. It seems that the article was already voted as favoured. If you think your choice of skills and attributes is better, please bring it up on the talk page of the article for discussion, or submit your version as a new build. It's just inappropriate to change a build which has been voted as favoured without discussing it with other editors first, as that would simply put a huge questionmark on the purpose of the community having their say on the different builds before they become favoured. The same with Build:Mo/any_55hp_Solo_Monk. This build also has been voted as favoured, and for this as well, please propose your changes in the talk page of that article first, before actually submitting them. Huge section removals like you did for the Variants section can easily be considered as vandalism, so be careful. The same with Pyro Support Caster. A favoured build getting changed without community discussion isn't acceptable. Hope that makes sense. Let me know if you have any questions, and please, make sure you discuss things with the other editors before making such huge changes. Thanks. --Dirigible 22:36, 13 January 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC)